


Shameful Actions

by RoughDraftVS



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughDraftVS/pseuds/RoughDraftVS
Summary: Do not read if you haven't finished all of Persona 5.The Punk and the Beauty.The Teacher and the Student.The Artist and The Subject.A look at the trials and tribulations of three relationships. Where they were. Where they're going. Where they'll end.





	1. Chapter 1

Shameful Actions  
  
  
Part I  
  
  
Surprisingly after everything the Phantom Thieves have done, all everyone wanted after that was to live quietly, and as cheesy as it seemed, happily ever after. This was true especially for Akira Kurusu. Being arrested for a crime he had not committed, being arrested and incarcerated for trying to to save the world, and fighting a god. Any person after having gone through that would just want to settle for something as simple as a job in a convenience store. For Akira, the thought of even working in Leblanc for the foreseeable future was beautiful. No more fears of a life threatening deadline to keep him up at night. After a day of school and work sleep can quick and peaceful—most of the time.

There were some nights that were difficult for a different reason. Tonight was one of those nights. Akira tossed himself onto his side with a sigh. It wasn't because it was too hot or too cold. Besides the occasional distant car it was quiet. Morgana hadn't fallen asleep on top of him where he was afraid of rolling over and crushing him. Tonight he decided to take his rest on a small stack of towels still warm from the dryer. What was keeping Akira up was easy to figure out. The way he simply stroked the side of the bedding. Another sigh left him. There was a time where he didn't have to have the bed to himself. White Day.

He had to plan it weeks in advance. Bartering with Futaba to take Morgana for the night. She had no problems about it. Only asking for Akira to grab some new game for her in Akihabara in exchange. Though her asking who he had planned to come over that night would be left unanswered. Sojiro was surprisingly easy to ask if he could have someone over. When Akira asked Sojiro, he stopped him. Smiling and giving him a pat on the shoulder knowing full well what was going on. So long as the store is clean and ready for the day after, it was his. There was also something about “don't do anything I wouldn't do”, but Akira stopped thinking as soon as he had heard that phrase be uttered. The implication was something he didn't want to think about in front of Sojiro. After securing everything the days ticked away until that night. A full dinner prepared from scratch. His gift was wrapped. All he needed was to wait for his love to arrive. When Yusuke arrived, so did the nerves. Quickly Akira took him upstairs where the evening was waiting for them. A candle-lit dinner for two.

“The dinner was delicious. Thank you again.”

“It was no trouble at all of course. Well wine was difficult.”

“Yes I was curious how you managed to get your hands on it.”

“Iwai, the “gunsmith”, owed me a favor.”

“I wasn't expecting all of this.”

“Tonight is special,” Akira's speaking slowed as he took Yusuke's hand in his. The warm glow of the candle's light danced. Unable to take their eyes off of one another. Finding peace in one another. Akira couldn't think what else could make this night anymore perfect. It took Akira while before he remembered he hadn't given Yusuke his gift. Quickly grabbing it he placed the wrapped box in Yusuke's lap. “What's this?” Akira encouraged him to open it. Slowly Yusuke opened the box inside was a beige apron. “I remember once you mentioned getting paint on your clothes, so I thought this will help. Look at the pocket,” he said holding the box as Yusuke pulled it out. “If I remember right you also mentioned painting naked would also stop that,” he said with a quiet chuckle. Looking closer he saw what Akira was trying to show him.

On the pocket was a small white fox sitting next to a black cat on a boat. It didn't take long for Yusuke to remember that day. Their trip to the lake. Akira spoke of how love comes in all forms. It was possibly that day that lead all the way to where they were at that moment. Captured in this little piece of art. “Do you like it?” Akira leaned around the apron blocking Yusuke's face to see his reaction. The single tear in his eye was enough to know how much he loved it. He put the apron down. Grabbing Akira and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Unable to find the right words to express himself. After what seemed like an eternity the kiss broke.

“I take it you like it.”

“I love it. Thank you,” said Yusuke. “I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you.”

“It doesn't matter.” Akira took Yusuke's hand guided him over to the loveseat. “This is enough.” The two just sat there in each others' arms.

“No, there must be something I can do for you” Akira smiled at what Yusuke had said.

“You're creative, you'll think of something I'm sure. As for now..”

“I know, but with you leaving soon..”

“Again—this is really I want.” Together they just stared at the candles. The creative mind though didn't rest in Yusuke. Candles slowly melting, in time eventually burning out. Time. In eight days he'll be gone for who knows how long. Eight days. The number repeated in his head. They had promised that they wouldn't let distance tear them apart. Doubt. Eight days. Gift. With the wine and his annoyance with himself he felt his vocabulary faltering. “How can one be so creative and yet so fucking terrible at expressing himself,” he thought. That—that was it. Without saying anything, he rose up with Akira. Confused but only for a few seconds as Akira was pushed onto the bed. The glow of the candles, with the look on his face spoke for Yusuke. “I love you, Akira”

“I love you too,” Akira remembered when he had first heard that, and even after all this time it still made his heart jump. What was going to happen next would also make his heart jump. Again. And again. And again.

When he had left to go back to his parents. It was understandable, but now there was a part of him that couldn't accept this. There was a momentary cure to ease him to sleep. It didn't make him feel 100% better, but it was enough. Grabbing his phone, and after a stint of blindness from the screen's brightness he managed to navigate to the messenger.

“I love you,” was all the message read. Akira was going to wait just a bit to see if maybe, just maybe, he was still awake. Soon the phone's little animation signaling a reply was being written started bouncing. “My are you up late.”

“I'm heading to bed now actually. Just wanted to text you that. Also you are one to talk.”

“I'm almost done with a new piece. Waiting for inspiration. Get some sleep. I love you as well, Darling.” Earlier he was sighing as he longed for Yusuke to be beside him. Now he sighs with comfort from those magical words. Also giggling at the sweet, endearing pet-name he's received. He put his phone back down. It was time to sleep. Though his phone went off one more time. Opening it he saw “New Picture Message”. “Must be his new art piece,” he thought. He was wrong. Partially. In the background was the new piece, but in the foreground was Yusuke—in nothing but that apron. Akira just responded simply with “Mean”.

 

Sleep didn't come easy that night, for an entirely new reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter I like to list a few things I was listening to while writing that I would like to recommend.
> 
> Fly Me to the Moon - Evangelion Closing  
> So soothing you want to dance to it or fall asleep to it.
> 
> Neo Wax Bloom - Iglooghost  
> A fascinatingly, unpredictable melodic journey to another world.
> 
> Thomas Was Alone - David Housden  
> Amazingly atmospheric and emotional even without knowledge of the game.
> 
> Also if you like seeing shitposts follow me on twitter - @roughdraftvs


	2. Chapter 2

Shameful Acts

 

Part 2

 

The sun’s obnoxious knocking had made Sae wake up angry. Soon she found herself more angry as she dragged her half dressed messy self out of bed. More angry now. The number of small bottles of bourbon that she knocked as she tried to close her curtains. Angrier than before. She found Akechi’s stupid gloves next to her phone. Sadden now. She found Akechi’s stupid gloves next to her phone.

 

That first night.

 

It was around eight at night when Sae and Akechi had left work. Another day of endless leads, hearing more of the phantom thieves and their growing popularity. As the two walked along to the train station. Sae hadn’t said anything for awhile. Akechi had tried to lighten the mood. Sae continued to think about work, not even acknowledging her “partner”. “Niijima, just because we haven’t found anything today doesn’t mean that we won’t find anything tomorrow.”

 

“You may be correct, but that still does not change the fact that we have nothing to show for today?”

“You can’t find a break in the case everyday,” Akechi retorted but was met with a glare from Sae. 

 

“It’s not even not finding something big, we have next to nothing anymore. We’re trying to find a needle in a haystack, but we’re currently even trying to find out what country this haystack is.”

“You’re right, but we shouldn’t let one bad day get…”

“Week”

“Okay— week get us down.” 

 

After their brief argument standing their on the side of the road, she started walking again. She didn’t want to keep talking about it. She wanted to get home. Tomorrow was a new day, he was right, now she wanted a nice night of sleep and some food if anything. Akechi continued to think of something he could do to try and help her. As they neared the station he looked and saw a small ramen place. He had been there before after a night of work without Sae, and late nights at his other job. No one can say no to a free meal. He thought of the right way to ask her. “Niijima, how about I buy you something to eat?” Too casual.

“I know today’s been disappointing. Know what’s not disappointing?” Too much expectation in the noodles. Sae stopped at the crosswalk while waiting she turned back to the deep in thought Akechi. He did notice her staring at him. Quickly he just asked “Food? My treat.” With a simple nod, she agreed and asked where.

 

“So what do you think?” He asked as Sae had finished another large bite of her bowl. Savoring before saying, “It’s very good. Thank you again”

“It’s no issue, sorry I couldn’t pay for your beer.” Sae had asked for one with her meal after the chef suggested it. “It okay the point was dinner, not dinner and drinks.” She asked for another beer. “I didn’t know you drank.”

“Why’s that?”

“You strike me as the type that would never drink because it’s a “ _waste of time_ ”.”

“I only drink when it’s not an issue, I don’t drink to get drunk, and I don’t drink anything harder than this.”

“Do you not like liquor?”

“No, it’s just got to be a special occasion.”

“Special occasion? Like what?”

“Birthdays? Events like that?”

“Drinking hard alcohol on your birthday? To each their own I suppose.”

 

After she had finished another three bottles they finally paid. The chef wishing them a nice night and to get home safe as they left. He was surprised at how well she could carry herself after four large bottles of beer. She had a faint red glow on her cheeks, like a good number of Japanese in general. He watched as she walked, never veering off or slouching. Slight exaggeration in her hips swaying—but that was probably his imagination coming up with a excuse to stare. She took a seat at the station and waited for her train. Her’s was always first. “I really enjoyed tonight. Not talking about work. Just chatting. I think we needed this,” Akechi said kind of sad that the night was over.

“It was nice. Different than our other dinners”

“That’s because we still work while we eat.”

“That is true.”

“…”

“…”

“Maybe we can do it again?” He asked her hoping she’d say yes.

“I don’t see why not. Next time though we’ll pay for ourselves.”

“Don’t want me paying for your meal?”

“No that’s something you’d expect on something like a date?”

“Wait, does that make this a date then?” Akechi laughed at his stupid joke.

“No,” she said flatly. Glaring at him. She warmed up a bit and smirked at his joke. They didn’t say anything just sitting there enjoying the new found friendship. With the trains arrival though she left but not before saying, “Good night, Akechi”

“Good night, Niijima”

 

That was their first night as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness  
> A soundtrack that ties beautifully into the story showing past and present with all the pitfalls and peaks in the journey.
> 
> Unknown Pleasures (Joy Division)  
> A dark, dreary journey into the psyche that you didn’t know you wanted to go on.
> 
> Closer (Joy Division)  
> See Unknown Pleasures but add “psyche of Ian Curtis”.
> 
> If you enjoy laughing at old dead memes of 2008, follow me on twitter @roughdraftvs


	3. Chapter 3

Shameful Acts

 

Part 3

 

Four times, Ryuji had been woken up four times over the course of the night. All caused by either Ann leg kicking his, Ann’s arm smacking across his chest, drowning in hair of Ann, and now this morning he awoke to her snoring— partially. It was morning and he was to wake up any second but it was the gentle snores that brought him back to reality. After a few more blinks he was able to read the clock. Nine in the morning, it was in another hour that he’d have to be on his way as Ann headed for another photoshoot. “Hey,” he whispered trying gentle wake her. He was met with just another snore. “Hey. It’s morning.” Still nothing. With a “fuck it”, he went back to sleep. Almost instantly gone again. That was until he was pushed out of bed by a panicky Ann. “Wake up and get ready!”

“Okay, okay. Geez. Not my fault you didn’t set the alarm”

“Maybe if you didn’t need _assistance_ falling asleep I would have been able to.”

“At least my hair doesn’t look like it’s been through a typhoon,” he retorted. Winning their little spat as Ann went running into her bathroom to quickly try and get her hair under control. She called him something but Ryuji didn’t care, instead focusing on getting ready. It was routine.

 

A normal night for the two blondes was simple. Ryuji getting an all clear would come over with something in mind for them to do. Watch something, play something, listening to something, or just vegging out to chocolate and asking “would you rather”s. Eventually they’d go to bed. In the beginning it was Ryuji on her couch, but soon that changed. From the couch, to the floor of her room, to the foot of her bed, and finally beside her. 

 

 

The nights of said changes.

 

 

Ryuji hadn’t been expecting to be called by Ann that night, let alone be called to ask him to come over as she needed someone to talk to. Though without a second to spare he was there. Knocking more than once as she was slow to open the door. The door opened and Ryuji could tell something was wrong. Eyes red and swollen, she had been crying. Her voice raspy and quiet, also from crying. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Quickly Ryuji made his way inside. Checking for signs of maybe someone had been there, he found nothing. Ann walked into her room not saying a word. When Ryuji entered, he found nothing still but the aftermath of her breakdown. Used tissues and the empty boxes they came from, more than a few small pints of ice cream laid about. Spoons bent either out of frustration or by the ferocity of shoveling as much of her preferred comfort food as possible. Sitting on the bed she said nothing still. “What happened?”

“Can we keep this between us?”

“Well— I guess that depends on…“

“Promise me it has to be between us. I don’t want the others to get involved.”

“Okay. Fine. Between us.”

“I told Akira about how much I liked him.”

“Oh. Everyone knows how much you’re into him.”

“Shut up.”

“Alright. I take it he didn’t feel the same way.”

“He said he loves me like a sister.”

“That isn’t bad.”

“Yes it is!” She snapped at Ryuji. Breaking slowly into more tears. “I thought he was the one!” Like a child throwing a fit she started thrashing on her bed. Ryuji slowly sinking into the foot of the bed he had been sitting on. “Look it sucks, but again this could have been so much worse.”

“How the hell could it be worse?”

“Again, like you said he said, “I love you but like a sister”. He still cares about you, he’s not running from you terrified at the state of your friendship, he’s not…”

“But why though? Am I not pretty enough? Am I boring or something?”

“Is that what’s really bothering you? You want to know why?” Ann hadn’t thought of why she was upset, mostly just upset that her dream was now crushed. She stopped her crying and thought about it, before uttering a quiet “maybe”. Annoyed with the childish display he had seen, with his hand gripping at his hair. He groaned before thinking of the right words. “Ann. You’re— you’re just probably not his type. Every guy is different and you know that. Some like girls like you, some like girls— like— I don’t know— Makoto?”

“You think he likes Makoto?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know. Come to think about it I don’t really remember ever talking about girls with him. Again back to the point. You point all your faith in Akira, and it didn’t work out. And I guess the thing is that there are plenty of fish in the sea. Sooner or later you’ll find someone you care about as much as Akira. You can’t keep lumping all your eggs in all one basket either, especially if this is what comes out doing it.”

“…”

“Okay. Basically. It’s not the end of the world. You’ll get over him. Be glad you’re still friends. Don’t go crazy over this and try and hurt anyone he does eventually date.” Ann giggled a bit. The idea of going yandere crazy over him. It was the first time she had laughed all day besides a nervous laugh as she confronted Akira. Though she continued to lay there thinking. Ryuji just sat there not knowing what else to say.

 

They sat there in complete silence for about ten minutes. Sitting there helping himself to one of the nearly finished ice cream pints. She eventually turned over and was now just staring at the ceiling. Ten minutes and what broke the silence was the buzz of Ryuji’s phone going off. Checking it, a message from mom. Reply sent. “Who was it?”

“Nothing just my mom. We were about to eat dinner when you called.”

“Did you tell her you were going.”

“Yeah I said I was “going to go help out a friend with something important”.”

“How’s she doing by the way?” The started talking about life. He’d ask about her family, she’d ask about his school work he’d say “shut up”. It was nice. 

 

For the two of them it was like making up for lost time. In middle school they had known each other, but not enough to be considered friends. The way they talked and interacted though always seemed like they would eventually become friends, but as Shujin started any chance of that was squashed. The cliches, expectations of student, Ryuji and Kamoshida’s problems, and Ann’s growing career. It couldn’t happen. Now they were giving society a hearty “fuck you”, they would decide what to do. They continued to talk and talk for another couple hours.

 

“You know— you said the dolphin was for your mom, but tell me was it for you?”

“No, it was for her. She thinks dolphins are cute. I can see why though, when they aren’t being rapists and murderous assholes they can be cute.”

“Yeah just ignore more than half the creature and it’s fine.”

“Maybe someday, someone will ignore half of this creature..” he said gesturing his hand around Ann. “..they’ll find it cute.”

“You’re one to talk. Maybe one day you’ll find someone deaf and blind that’ll find you cute. Someone like Anne Frank,” she spoke in a patronizing tone. 

“You mean Helen Keller.

“You know what I mean!”

“And you get on my case for not paying attention in class”

“Shut up,” she said throwing a used tissue at him. They laughed the jabs off like two friends who had known each other for years would. Eventually Ryuji’s phone had gone off again. “I think I should get going now, mom’s getting worried.” He made his way to the foyer to get his shoes on. Ann followed poking once more by calling him a momma’s boy. They said their goodbyes and talked briefly on the next meeting of the Phantom Thieves.

 

He turned to leave, stopping though one last time. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You’re right it’s not the end of the world.” He smiled. Thinking maybe he wasn’t as dumb with personal shit as he thought you was. “Well if you need anything, you got my number.” With that and a little wave he went home. She went to bed thinking of how that went better than she thought it would be. Why did she call him though? Why not Makoto or Shiho? “Whatever.”

 

 

After that night it was about making up for lost time. Two years stolen from society need to be made up for.

 

 

She was going to be late if the train didn’t get to the station on time. Ryuji headed in the other direction still decided to wait for Ann’s train to arrive. “So you want me to come over tonight?”

“I think you’re mom is starting to miss you,” she said more intent on checking the train’s ETA.

“Okay— That’s fine. I’ll see you maybe sometime next week.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you or something.” The station announcement of the trains arrival brought a sigh of relief. The doors opened and Ann started to leave. She felt his hand grab her arm and stop her. “What?” She looked confused as to what he was doing. “I just wanted to say, since you know it’s always better in person and I won’t be seeing you for a bit, I lo…” He wasn’t allowed to finish. “Ryuji, we talked about this. Not in public.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” no subtle response as to what he was going to say. Just “okay”. She got on the train and left him there at the station. Ryuji just walked home, listening to music. Unaware of how much it was going to pain him in the long run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter I like to list a few things I was listening to while writing that I would like to recommend.
> 
> \- Neo Wax Bloom (Iglooghost)  
>  A fascinatingly, unpredictable melodic journey to another world.
> 
> \- N.W.A Greatest Hits (N.W.A.)  
>  Fuck the police!
> 
> \- 5 Centimeters Per Second (Tenmon)  
>  Music that can take you back and remember that time, place, smell, the stains on your shoes from when you first felt love and heartbreak to a scarily accurate degree.
> 
> Also if you like seeing vague cries for help hidden in shitposts and memes, follow me on twitter - @roughdraftvs


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

When Akira had left home once more to come back to Tokyo his parent’s didn’t really oppose much. After reassurances that it wasn’t because he had hated them for what they had done, but that the feeling of home was somewhere else entirely. He explained the friends he had made, from Ann to Yusuke. How he had become the older brother to a little gremlin child. It pained his parents as they felt as failures as parents. This was the way things were now. He would tell before leaving that they were still his parents, if anything to look at it as leaving home for further education. This only made them feel sort of better. Not one to hurt people on purpose for the sake of seeing someone in pain, his last day there he left with a hug to both and a “love yea”.

 

While he did go into detail as to the things his friends and him gotten into personal wise, he never did share anything in detail as to his Phantom Thieves activities, or his romantic life. With everything that had happened the last thing he’d want is to come out to his parents. When was a good time to do so, who knows? His relationship with Yusuke had been kept a secret since the beginning. Going as far as to delete conversations on their phones, or keeping up appearances as good friends by inviting others or telling others that they were together in advance. Yusuke even continuing to keep people off the trail by seeming to still have a thing for Ann. Putting on this act and keeping it a secret made Akira feel bad for his friends, but to him it had to be done. He was afraid for not just him, but Yusuke. Never wanting to see him hurt. One day, they’ll know the truth. That day would come sooner than he had hoped.

 

The night was slow in LeBlanc, Akira had only but a couple who were busy talking and only sips of their coffee in the rare moments they weren’t being lost in one another’s eyes. With nothing to do he just continued to clean. It was boring. Until Yusuke showed up unannounced at the door. Akira didn’t even bother to look after the bell to the store rang. Only saying a welcome and keeping his attention on a saucer he had been scrubbing. Wasn’t until he made his presence clear by saying hello that Akira looked at Yusuke. “Yusuke, w-what brings you in?”

“Well I was nearby picking up a new brush, and as I was going home I found myself…”

“Hungry? Say no more,” he said waving quickly for Yusuke to sit at the counter. Yusuke watched as Akira started to rush about. “Should have messaged me, that way I could have made a fresh batch of that one blend you love ready.”

“I thought I would make it a surprise, these last two days with Futaba and with the flu we haven’t really had a chance to talk.”

“Yeah sorry about that, someone had to keep her company. 

 

Akira had finished finding the grounds he had needed when the couple called for him to pay their bill. They didn’t leave right away, still deciding to stay around to finish their last cups of coffee. Yusuke didn’t pay much attention to couple when he had came in. As he waited for Akira, he started to examine the couple. The way they looked at one another. How they’d just stare into each others eyes. Not saying anything. The way they held hands. Their index and middle fingers loosely entwined. “Yusuke? Yusuke?” It took a moment for him to notice Akira had finished. “Oh. Thank you.” Still thinking he started eating in silence.

 

After another ten minutes the couple left. Leaving the two alone in the cafe. Yusuke was still silent. Akira had gone back to closing up the shop. He knew something was not right. After finally flipping sign to closed, he went and sat down beside Yusuke. “What’s wrong? You barely even touched your food.”

“Sorry I’m just thinking about some things.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“That couple.”

“What about them?”

“Why aren’t we like that?”

“Well— you know why,” Akira was not expecting to have this conversation and now was trying to find a way to end it. “Besides they should be keeping that to themselves really.”

“Why should they?”

“Cause it’s rude to do in public?”

“Who says?”  
“Society at large?”

“Since when do you care about what society thinks? Did we not nearly lose our lives fighting for the freedom to do what we ourselves desire?”

“Why is this a issue all of the sudden?”

“Because I want to show you how much I love you,” the once collected and calm Yusuke was now breaking at the seems. “Why do people hold hands?”

“…”

“Such a simple gesture can speak so much. Trust to guide someone and to let someone guide you. To be there not just emotionally but physically. It’s comforting, though for those like us we can only know that comfort in private. As if we should be ashamed,” he lashed out at Akira. He knew though that Yusuke wasn’t upset with him. The room feel quiet again. Akira unsure of what to say for he hadn’t given it much thought. He had figured that Yusuke and him knew the deal when they finally came out with their feels to one another. That until society had changed they would have to keep it a secret. Neither one sure of just how long that would take. Yusuke continued to think to himself. Though the anger from hypocrisy and the inability to express himself was coming to a boiling point. Trying to keep it in, he began to shake. Seeing him start to lose it, Akira quickly went to console. Locking his shaking, warm hands with his. Muttering reassurances as Yusuke had reached his breaking point. Slowly dark spots started to form on Akira’s apron. Tears.

“It shouldn’t be wrong to want to hold you whenever I want or need to. To express just how much you mean to me.”

“I know,” if anything Akira did know. It was something that may have always been in the back of his mind. He wanted what Yusuke wanted. Something that many took for granted just to love someone and not feel wrong for doing so.

 

After what felt like minutes felt like hours to the two just sitting there Yusuke had finally calmed down. It was needle-drop-quiet. “To Hell with them then,” Akira whispered. “You’re right.”

“About?”

“What they think and say. Fuck them.”

“You’re sounding like Ryuji”

“I’m serious. We don’t have to care, we have the right to live our lives how we choose to. We fought for that, it’s time to cash in the chip and get what were owed. If anything, I think, we can at least maybe by being open about it change the way not just how we’re viewed but change the entire idea.”

“You have to start somewhere.”

“What better time than now. Would you like to stay here for the night?”

“Of course,” Yusuke had finally smiled again with a renewed hope for the future. Sure it was naively optimistic, but with many things that end up changing the world you have to put your faith into it. Together they cleaned up the cafe finally putting the work day to an end. Together in the booth sipping coffee cuddled up they were thinking of how they would bring this up with their friends. “Do you think anyone will not be surprised?” Yusuke quietly spoke to Akira resting in his arms. “Maybe Futaba. Then again maybe she already knows everything. She could still has a bug or two and has found out but has kept it on the download.”

“That is a possibility”

“Yeah”

Silence. A cool, but somehow refreshing silence.

“I love you, Darling”

“I love you too, Yusuke.”

The two had started to dose off as they continued to just sit there. Akira’s phone ended up waking the both of them up. “i knew. secret is safe. goodnight u 2”

 

With that they called it a night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy. Trying to find time for this. Will try and do more later. This chapter might suck. Hell not sure if this isn't just a delusional, sleep deprived rant I wrote about how mad I am at being Pan.
> 
> Eh whatever.
> 
> Here are some things I was listening to while writing that I recommend checking out.
> 
> Cycle of Nightmares - e-dubble  
> Rest in Peace, King.
> 
> Majora's Mask OST - Koji Kondo  
> Remember when Zelda games had soundtracks that weren't just atmospheric noise?
> 
> Submarine OST - Alex Turner  
> A five song collection that perfectly encapsulates many feelings of adolescence.
> 
>  
> 
> Want to see some memes I retweet between breaks during my soul-sucking job? Follow me on twitter @roughdraftvs


End file.
